


Encryption

by romanticalgirl



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Multi, Pegging, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe/Mikey and/or Gabe/Mikey/Alicia - secret language(s)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encryption

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://no-tags.livejournal.com/profile)[**no_tags**](http://no-tags.livejournal.com/), the most awesome of challenges. Thanks to [](http://inlovewithnight.livejournal.com/profile)[**inlovewithnight**](http://inlovewithnight.livejournal.com/) for the beta.

  
The thing most people don’t know about Mikey is that he loves puzzles. Any kind of puzzles. Sodoku, jigsaw puzzles, acrostics, logic puzzles, crossword puzzles, cryptograms, rebuses. If it’s in a puzzle book, it’s totally his thing.

It’s something he doesn’t do in public, because he actually doesn’t want to end up buried in the things. The fans are awesome and he appreciates the love, but storage space is at a premium on the bus already. Instead it’s almost a test of who’s in the know and who isn’t. Tests are like puzzles. He likes those, too.

Which means that whoever left the message for him at the front desk knows him well enough to know that writing the entire thing in some sort of code was totally the way to his heart. Alicia’s at the hotel somewhere, so maybe it was her, but there’s something about it that tells him it wasn’t. It’s someone else, something else. The challenge is exciting enough to keep him sitting right out in the open in the lobby for half an hour.

There are only so many codes based on English letters, and he has to go through all of those before he figures out it’s _not_ based on the English alphabet. He assumes Greek next, but that doesn’t work. He’s typing ‘Cyrillic alphabet’ into his iPhone when something falls into place in his brain and he realizes it’s fucking _Hebrew_.

He picks up his phone before he has it completely finished. When the other end picks up, he’s already on his way to the elevators. “Dude, you are a _dick_.

“What’s up, Mikeyway? Don’t you study your classics, man?”

“Seriously, a dick. And not in a good way. In the way that I want to kick you in the nads.”

“You are the meanest, Mikes.” Gabe laughs, and Mikey’s desire to punch him drops a little. Gabe laughing is hard to resist. “Admit it, you got a little chub solving my puzzle. Wait. You did solve it, right? You’re not just calling looking for a hint.”

“Fuck you, of course I solved it. You think you’re smarter than me?”

Gabe laughs again, clearly enjoying himself. “Then what does it say?”

“’Room 1457. Come alone or you’ll never see your wife again. Because I won’t ever let her hot-ass out of bed.’ And seriously, isn’t it, like, sacrilegious to use Hebrew to say hot-ass?”

“So?”

Mikey shakes his head, glancing at the mirrored elevator doors and rolling his eyes at his reflection. “You sure you want me to come alone? Sounds like we’ve got the start of a full-blown orgy going on.”

“Now you’re just teasing me.” Gabe sighs heavily. “Seriously, man, are you gonna come knock on my door or not? Because I am perfectly content to just have my way with your wife if you’re too busy.”

“Ha.” Mikey bounces impatiently on his toes as the elevator makes its way up. “More likely she’d have her way with you.”

“I’m good with that too. I am fond of a woman who likes to put me in my place.”

“Fond. Is that what you call it?” Mikey steps out of the elevator and makes his way down the hall. “I think most people call it being pussy-whipped.”

“I’m also not against the use of toys to enhance my pleasure. I thought you knew this about me.”

“Open the door, Saporta. Assuming you’re not tied to the bed.”

“Ha. Don’t I wish.” Gabe opens the door just enough to smile at Mikey, blocking his view of the rest of the room. “You found me.”

“Yeah.”

“You deserve a prize.” Gabe steps back to let him in to the pitch-dark room. He shuts the door behind him, killing the light from the hallway. “You want a prize, Mikeyway?”

Mikey rolls his eyes and steps in close, crowding Gabe against the wall and fitting easily between his legs. “Why?” His hand slides down, over Gabe’s dick, and he squeezes lightly. “You have one for me?”

“Patience, my friend. You’re not quite done.” He gives Mikey a quick, hard kiss and pushes him back against the door. “Stay.” A match flares to life and Gabe’s face appears in the shadow of the flames as he lights a candle.

“Really, man? We could just have sex, you know.”

“Where’s the fun in that?”

Mikey looks at him in the candlelight. “You know, if you have to ask that, you’re doing it really, really wrong, right?”

Gabe hands Mikey the candle and slips a hand to the small of his back, urging him deeper into the room. “Given the way you end up covered in come, exhausted and fucked-out, I’m pretty sure I’m doing just fine in the sex department.”

“Not if you keep this up.”

“Meanest.” Gabe gives him a little shove. “Go on, genius.”

Mikey lights the way with the candle, heading into the room. The bed is messed up, comforter on the floor and sheets wrinkled, and the smell of sex in the air makes it clear someone had a good time not that long ago. “You fucked my wife.”

“You have no proof of that.”

“She fucked you?”

“You’re stalling.”

Mikey exhales, watching the candle light flicker and looks around the room. There’s no sign of Alicia, which is probably the puzzle, so he starts looking around. Nothing else looks out of place for the average hotel room, but it’s _Gabe’s_ hotel room. Normal people normal is Gabe messy. He goes over to the dresser, opening a drawer. It’s full of neatly folded shirts, all the corners lined up and matching. “God, you’re anal.”

“I told you I’m not telling you what went on, so stop trying to change the subject.” He sits in one of the chairs, and Mikey can see the ghost of his grin.

“You are such an asshole.” He keeps looking, thumbing through the papers on the table, running his hands over the wrinkled sheets. He’s found clues in interesting places before, and with Alicia and Gabe working together, he’s got his work cut out for him. He rubs his jaw, frustrated for a moment and wondering if he’s supposed to hold the candle against Gabe’s skin until he gives it up, when he realizes there’s music playing in the background and has been since he came in.

He catches Gabe’s smile, and that enough lets him know he’s got the clue now, so he sits on the edge of the bed and closes his eyes, struggling to hear. The music’s familiar and though he can’t make out lyrics, it’s clear the voice is Patrick’s. It takes him twice through the song before he gets it, and then he looks at Gabe, eyes narrowed. “You couldn’t pick a single? It _had_ to be an album cut?”

“I didn’t want it to be easy?”

Mikey lifts the candle and there’s an XO on the wall with an arrow pointing down, draw with a marker that almost, but doesn’t quite, match the paint on the wall. “You’re an asshole.”

“You love me.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.” He gets up and goes to the nightstand, pulling out the top drawer. He leafs through the pages of the Bible until he finds the paper, completely blank. He tosses the book back in and slams the drawer shut, moving the candle underneath the paper. The letters come up slowly as the paper turns brown.

_Let your conscience be your guide. Of course, if Gabe is your conscience, you’re in big trouble. XOXO._

“Great, now I’m going to have fucking Pinocchio stuck in my head.”

“Don’t worry. It’s not your nose that’ll be getting long and hard.” Gabe stands up and moves over to the connecting door that leads back to Mikey’s room. “This way, little puppet.”

“I hate you both. A lot. More than words can say.”

“Mm-hmm. I know.” Gabe walks through the door and into Mikey and Alicia’s room. Mikey follows him, and it looks pretty much like he left it, except Alicia is lying on her back on the bed in nothing but a black leather harness and a thick black dildo.

“That is a good look for you.”

She laughs and smiles at him. “You figured out our puzzle.”

“You’re both assholes.” Mikey moves over to the CD player and turns it off, killing Patrick’s voice mid-word. When he looks back, Alicia’s teasing a nipple with her fingers and Gabe is kneeling on the side of the bed, kissing the inside of her knee.

“Does that mean you don’t want to play with us?” She spreads her legs further, allowing Gabe more room. “We did all that work for nothing?”

“Because I’m known for turning you two down for sex.” Mikey tugs his t-shirt off and tosses it on the floor, undoing his pants as he walks over to the bed. “Should I be jealous that you already started without me?”

“Gabe’s room, you mean? That was ages ago.” She reaches for his hand and tugs him down onto the bed, pulling him in to kiss her. “He was supposed to be writing the first puzzle and kept getting distracted. He needed to be taught a lesson.”

Mikey kisses back, tasting the heat of her mouth, the soft gasp as Gabe kisses even higher, his head bumping against the underside of the dildo as he works his way to Alicia’s clit. “Well, that definitely sounds like something I’m sorry I missed.”

“For someone who l-loves being told what to do, you’d think he’d be better at…” She gasps again and her hips rise off the bed, the head of the dildo poking Mikey. “Fuck. Taking direction.”

“He needs a little discipline.”

She laughs and threads her fingers into Mikey’s hair, tugging at the blond strands. “That’s funny coming from y-y-you.” Her whole body trembles and he kisses her again, and he can tell she’s right on the edge. Her breathing breaks off into hot little gasps, spilling into his mouth until she shudders again and comes, slumping back to the bed.

Gabe crawls up next to the two of them, looking smug and satisfied. Mikey leans in and kisses him, licking the taste of Alicia from his mouth. She hums softly, touching Mikey’s shoulder and letting her short nails rake down his arm. He breaks the kiss to kiss her, and then Gabe licks his way in, tongue tangling with both of theirs, wet and messy.

She pushes them both back, exhaling roughly before drawing in a deep breath and getting to her feet. “Naked. Both of you.”

“She’s so bossy,” Gabe smiles.

“I know, right? Isn’t it great?” Mikey grins and lifts his hips off the bed, shimmying out of his jeans and letting them and his shoes fall to the floor. Gabe doesn’t take much longer, and they both lay there on the bed, cocks hard and skin golden in the yellow light from the bedside lamps. Mikey turns on his side and kisses Gabe, taking his time, putting on a show for Alicia. Gabe curves a hand along Mikey’s jaw, pulling him closer until Mikey is pressed against him, their dicks sliding together.

“Oh, no.” Alicia smacks Gabe lightly on the ass. “Not even close, Saporta. Back off. You played your games. Now I’m in charge.”

Gabe pulls away from Mikey, pouting. “Fine, but if you don’t want us to make out, why do you have us on the bed together and naked?”

“Don’t worry.” She reaches for Mikey’s hand and tugs him to his feet. He knows her cues, tilting his head downward just a bit so she can kiss him. He ignores Gabe’s frustrated sound and loses himself in her, sliding his hand to her ass, rubbing the leather harness against her skin. “Mmm,” She says with a smile. “You want a turn?”

He nods, kissing her again. “Yes.”

“Think you should suck him for me.”

Mikey nods again, then laughs. “Usually you want to shut _him_ up.”

“I have great faith in your skills.” Alicia eases away from him, turning him so he’s facing the bed where Gabe is now sitting on the edge and stroking his cock slowly. “If anyone can make him non-verbal, it’s you.”

Gabe sticks his tongue out at them. “You know I’m right here and can hear you both, right?”

Mikey sinks down to his knees and leans in, breathing against Gabe’s cock. “Yeah, and you notice how you were quiet, because you love hearing anyone talk about you, no matter how good or bad it is.”

“I’m going to find someone new to have threesomes with. You two are just mean.”

“Right.” Mikey nods and licks the head of Gabe’s cock. “You do that.” He licks his lips, then takes Gabe in his mouth. Gabe moans thickly, and Mikey watches his head fall back as he takes him deeper.

“So gorgeous,” Alicia presses a kiss to Mikey’s shoulder, another to his back, then another at the curve of his ass. “Love watching you suck him.”

Mikey hums with pleasure, inhaling sharply as her hand slides along the crack of his ass. She barely grazes over his opening, and he arches his back, seeking out her touch. He hears the cap of the lube as she opens it and he slides his hands on Gabe’s thighs, his fingers digging into Gabe’s flesh for leverage as Alicia presses a finger against him then inside him.

He closes his eyes, losing himself in the feeling. Gabe’s cock is thick and full, sliding along his tongue and grazing the roof of his mouth. Mikey sucks slow and steady, keeping him from going too fast or too far, timing every thrust with the push of Alicia’s fingers. She works him up to three, slicking him up, spreading him. She knows just how he likes it, a little fast and rough, so that he feels the burn with every thrust.

“Fucking _mouth_ , Mikey.” Gabe groans roughly, his own thrusts lengthening. “C’mon, Alicia. Fuck him.” His words melt into another groan as Alicia pushes the dildo into Mikey and Mikey responds by taking Gabe deeper. His breath fans over Gabe’s skin, rough exhalations that harmonize with the sounds Gabe and Alicia are making.

Mikey rocks back into Alicia’s thrust and then pushes in to take Gabe deeper, and they all move together, no one managing words in the slap of flesh and the slide of sweat. Mikey can barely hear anything over the rush of blood in his ears and his own breathing, the guttural sounds falling around him as Gabe and Alicia both get closer.

Mikey’s own dick aches and he digs his fingers harder into Gabe’s thighs to keep from touching himself. Gabe gasps and his hips jerk, one of his hands fisting in Mikey’s hair. Alicia moans and snaps her hips in response, shifting her stance and bending over slightly, grasping Mikey’s dick in her hand.

Gabe mutters a thick, rough _fuck_ , pulling hard on Mikey’s hair as he comes. Mikey swallows him down, mouth tight and holding him captive with his tongue until Gabe’s hand goes slack and he slumps onto the bed. Alicia takes it as incentive, squeezing and stroking Mikey’s dick with one hand while the other holds his hip. She thrusts harder, deeper, and Mikey knows she’s close again.

He presses his head to Gabe’s thigh to steady himself and lowers one of his hands to wrap around Alicia’s, tightening her grip on him. He thinks he can feel Gabe’s fingers in his hair, but he’s caught between his thighs and can’t breathe anything but the smell of Gabe and come.

He feels more than hears Alicia’s gasp, and the last hard, desperate thrust of the dildo hits him hard. Her nails scratch against the base of his dick and he loses control as well, spilling all over his hand, the floor, and Gabe’s ankle. He presses a sloppy kiss to Gabe’s inner thigh in apology and turns his head, sucking in cool air as Alicia pulls out of him carefully.

“Okay?” She asks, sliding her hand down his spine.

“Mmmm. Jus’ need a minute.”

“You do that.” She pats him lightly then tumbles onto the bed next to Gabe. Gabe makes a noise when her hand smacks his stomach, but doesn’t actually move. “Saporta.”

“He’s dead,” Gabe mumbles. “Leave a message at the beep.” Mikey lifts his head to watch them, shuffling a little closer on his knees so that he can rest his head on Gabe’s hip. Gabe turns his head, eyes still closed, and smiles at Alicia. “Beep.”

“Help him into bed.”

Gabe groans but manages to sit up, stroking Mikey’s hair. “Hey, dude. She wants me to haul your ass up here where it’s comfortable. I say we leave you on your knees, but you know how she is.”

Mikey nods and turns into Gabe’s touch, pressing a kiss to his palm. “Bossy.”

“That’s right.” His free hand slides under Mikey’s arm to help him to his feet and into the bed. “Don’t need to be a puzzle master to figure that one out.”

“Mmm,” Alicia shakes her head and shifts closer to Gabe, snuggling up against him as Mikey presses into his other side. “Don’t need to be one to figure you out either, Saporta. You’re just like a crossword.”

“How’s that?”

Mikey laughs, pressing the sound into Gabe’s neck. “Easy. You want to get a point across with you, all you have to do is go down.”

Gabe lies there in silence for a long time, and Mikey can practically feel the answers cycling through his brain, looking for the best comeback. It takes so long that Mikey’s already half asleep when he hears his response.

“Yeah, yeah, Ways. I love you too.”  



End file.
